zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Senka Mayumi
Senka Mayumi is one of the main protagonists of the Dark Skies series. Senka is a 19 year old, female scotoecian and the adoptive sister of Viola Rosa. Together, the two work day by day in order to survive on Hathor while also staying out of the eyes of Kōgyoku Masaki and his Inquisition. Physical description Senka has loose red hair tied up in a high ponytail with bangs partially covering her right eye. She is of average weight and height of a scoteocian and has silver fur. She wears a red jumpsuit with light red stripes and a black tank top underneath along with matching red gloves and boots and shoulder plating down her left arm. She also has a series tattoos on her left shoulder and upper arm. Personality Senka is emotionally distant and displays a cold demeanor, showing very little emotion or interest in anyone that is not of some significance to her. She is also incredibly blunt and forthcoming with her opinions, which sometimes leads to her being rather insensitive. She is extremely protective of her adoptive sister, Viola and will abandon whatever task she is doing if Viola is in danger. Though devoted to Viola, this devotion often leads her to abandon others, making her come off as selfish and incredibly reckless. Her attitude has led to many arguments and conflicts with the people she has worked with on Hathor while completing bounties. Despite this, she is a highly accomplished bounty hunter, which has earned her an infamous reputation among the hunters in the system. Despite her cold and distant attitude, she shows more emotion when around Viola. She is more open with her problems and commonly confides in Viola with any issues she has. Abilities Being a master hunter and tracker, Senka has developed a wide variety of abilities and skills. Powers *Thermal vision: She is capable of seeing the temperatures of objects and the environment. She can also use this to identify and track individuals based on their body heat. *Weak point detection: She is capable of detecting the weak points in structures and people. *Hyper eyesight: Senka is capable of seeing further than most people, generally up to 300 yards and can hit her targets with precise accuracy. *Flight: She is capable of flying large distances with her wings. *Spirit arrow: Senka is capable of manipulating the Theurgical stream to fire an arrow that unleashes a effigy of the Aegean god, Sobek, that attacks a persons spirit. Skills *Master marksmanship: Senka is a master marksman with a bow and can perform a variety of attacks with it. **Enhanced precision: She is capable of hitting her targets with precision and accuracy and never misses. *'Combat mastery:' She is highly trained in armed and unarmed combat. **'Swordsmanship:' Along with archery, Senka is highly skilled in swordplay. **'Dual wielding' *Tracking: She is a master tracker and can follow her target for days. *Enhanced conditioning: Senka has physically conditioned herself to survive the harsh environments of Hathor. **Enhanced speed, agility and endurance Weaknesses *Lack of trust: Senka has been known to be incredibly hard to work with due to her trust issues as a result of her experiences growing up. She rarely trusts anyone she is forced to work with and will brush them aside if they get in the way. *Stubborn nature: Senka is incredibly stubborn and can easily tunnel vision on objectives, causing her to ignore or miss important issues along the way. She is also reluctant to admit her mistakes or admit when she is wrong. *Poor teamwork: An extension of her lack of trust, Senka works poorly in a team and rarely sticks to plans that are formed by her group. As a result, she will run off on her own without informing anyone of her intentions. *'Recklessness:' While Senka largely maintains a calm and serious demeanor, she is known for the occasional reckless act. Usually, her recklessness is a result of Viola being in danger, or at least, Senka perceiving that Viola is in danger. This often leads Senka to act rashly and even going so far as to abandon her teammates and whatever plan they have and placing Viola as her priority. *'Alcoholism:' As a result of the extensive trauma she's endured after the death of her family and barely escaping with her life, Senka has developed an alcohol addiction in an attempt to drown out any memories of the event. Equipment *Ohanzi: Senka's primary weapon of choice, she inherited the bow from the father she never knew. She uses this both as her ranged and melee weapon, able to detach the blade down the middle and form a pair of swords. *Smoke bombs: She carries around smoke bombs, which she uses to ambush her foes or cover an escape. *Throwing knives: She carries a pouch full of throwing knives. *Quiver: Senka wears a quiver that carries a variety of arrows she uses in combat. Trivia *Senka is a Serbian and Croatian name meaning "shadow". *Mayumi is a female name of Japanese origin usually meaning "truth", "reason" or "beauty". Category:Original Characters Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Dark Skies Category:Female Category:Scotoecian